


Kinktober 2020: Nomin Edition

by capriexo



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, filth really, nomin filth
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:29:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26787481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/capriexo/pseuds/capriexo
Summary: a collection of smutty drabs featuring na jaemin and lee jeno
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 46





	Kinktober 2020: Nomin Edition

**Author's Note:**

> day one: mutual masturbation 
> 
> hi hehe  
> im following https://jenosjupi.tumblr.com/post/630779702009872384/lustyargonianmaid-time-to-start-planning this kinktober prompt and i forgot how to link in AO3 because it's been so long 😔  
> anyway this one isn't as good because im late and trying to catch up. 
> 
> ill make them better each time i PROMISE

Jeno could tell his friend was losing energy, and fast. It wasn’t Jaemin’s fault, they had been filming a new NCT life since early this morning, and the effects of the excitement had worn off quickly after lunch. It was well past nine pm now, and they wouldn’t be filming for much longer, but Jeno made sure to squeeze Jaemin’s hand whenever he heard a small sigh. 

Finally, at the end of the day and once the cameras were all turned off, Jaemin fell against the bed and cursed, his eyes fluttering close as Jeno sat next to him quietly. The dream members were usually late sleepers, many of them falling victim to their cellphones and several mobile games until their eyes couldn’t hold out anymore, but Jeno could tell that wasn’t the case, at least not for Jaemin. 

“Rest up,” Jeno said gently, squeezing his thigh. “We have to be up early tomorrow.” 

Jaemin responded with a grunt and reached for Jeno’s hand quickly, “spend the night with me?” 

Jeno sighed and nodded without another word, slipping in bed and feeling the other boy slip into his arms. It was nothing abnormal, participating in innocent cuddling was something Jeno did with most members, save Chenle, who appreciated space more than anything. 

Jeno had injured his thigh earlier in the day during a variety game, playing it off as a laugh and a joke, but Jaemin hadn’t failed to notice his little limp when they got off the bus earlier. Jaemin put his hand over the sore thigh, gently squeezing enough to let Jeno know he was concerned. 

“You okay?” 

“It’s fine. It’ll bruise at most, but I’ll be okay tomorrow morning,” Jeno reassured, pulling Jaemin closer. “Go to sleep, seriously. You’re going to regret it tomorrow.”

“I’m feeling kind of restless now, actually,” Jaemin mentioned, running his hand up and down said thigh as he inched closer and closer to the middle of Jeno’s groin. 

Jeno sucked in a harsh breath and looked at the camera that was in front of them. There was no doubt that it was recording them right now, a downside to filming nct lives being recorded even throughout the night, forbidding them to relieve themselves of any kind of pressure unless it was in the bathroom. 

“We can’t,” Jeno urged, swallowing harshly upon feeling Jaemin squeeze him through his pants. 

This, was also common, but only between the two of them. Sometimes Jaemin would have Jeno bent over until the latter tapped out, sometimes Jeno would be the one to fuck the space in between Jaemin’s legs and have Jaemin sit on his face. Whatever relieved the other of stress they did, usually without having the other members find out. 

“We can,” Jaemin whispered, his eyes closing as reaching into Jeno’s pants. “Pretend you’re asleep.”

“Jaemin—“

“Goodnight, Jeno,” Jaemin said sweetly, loud enough for the camera to hear and pick up. 

“Goodnight,” Jeno replied, a bit tense what with his friend gripping his dick in his hand. 

Jaemin curled into Jaemin’s hold further, sighing as if he was falling asleep, but really reaching for his friend’s hand to place on his own lap, Jaemin’s length already straining in his pants. 

“You’re the worst,” Jeno said breathlessly, his hand wrapping around his cock and sweeping his hand up and down the way Jaemin liked, tight at the end and barely brushing his thumb against the tip of his cock. 

Jaemin stifled a laugh by pressing a kiss to his neck, “you think I can finger you?”

Jeno scoffed, “don’t push it.” 

The two took advantage of the dark room to quicken the pace of their fists, their breathing heavy between the two of them as they finally gave in to a kiss, stifling moans and gasps as Jaemin fucks into Jeno’s hand. 

“So fucking close,” Jaemin mumbled, allowing Jeno to take both of their leaking members in his own hand, jacking themselves off earnestly as Jeno squeezed from the base to the very tip. “Fuck! Jeno please let me suck your cock, please—“

Jeno shook his head, “you’re going to cum like this, right here. I’ll fuck your throat tomorrow morning before everyone wakes up in the bathroom.” 

Jaemin groaned, “promise?” 

“Swear.”

Jaemin shook in Jeno’s hold, trembling as his cock spewed cum all over Jeno’s fist and length. Jeno came not long after, their pooling together as Jaemin twitched, whining quietly and pulling Jeno’s hand off of him due to sensitivity. 

“You go to the bathroom first,” Jaemin said with a kiss to Jeno’s lips. “It looks less suspicious.”

Jeno snorted and returned the kiss, “sure. I’ll see you tomorrow.”


End file.
